In The Beginning
by CrazilyRandom
Summary: ...Jade and Beck weren't even friends. So how did they go from that to Hollywood Art's main couple? Read this story to find out!


**A/N: So, I have recently decided that, while Bori will always be my first favorite couple for this show, Bade is too cute not to love. However, it does present the question: How on earth did a calm, cool, sweet guy like Beck end up with the class bully? She is shown to have a sweet side, but he would have to get to know her to know that. And, frankly, I just can't see him walking up to her and going, "How was your day?" So, here's my theory. This is set 'Before Bade.' So, about two years ago.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**

Sikowitz stood at the front of the class, talking, as usual. Jade kind of tuned him out.

Beck, however, was listening closely.

"Ok, everyone, we're going to break off into pairs, and over the weekend, I want you to write a report on the history of improv. I don't want any of the groups to copy each other, and if you do, _please _use good spelling! Last year, a girl named Trina copied someone's paper, and her spelling was atrocious!"

Cat raised her hand. "Excuse me; can I be paired with a unicorn?"

Sikowitz closed his eyes. "No, Cat, there are no unicorns in this class."

Cat frowned. "Boo."

He continued, "The groups will be…"

Beck leaned forward slightly. He hoped he was paired with someone talented, not someone who didn't school seriously, and definitely not someone weird, like that Robbie kid.

"Cat and Robbie, André and Robin, Beck and Jade,"

Sikowitz continued, but Beck didn't hear him. He was paired with _Jade? _She would be even worse than Robbie!

He turned to face her nervously. She smirked at him. _Oh, boy, _he thought.

After class, Jade walked up to him and said, "We're doing the project at your house."

He shook his head. "No. My parents won't let me."

She rolled her eyes. "So kill them."

He was about to laugh, when he saw the look on her face. _She couldn't be serious, right?_

He shook his head. "No, no killing." He laughed. Fortunately, she didn't notice how forced it was.

She glared at him. "So why don't you move out?"

He shrugged. "I'm getting an RV to live in, but I don't have it yet. I can't quite afford it. Come on. How bad can your house be?"

He saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes, but it was gone the next second. "Fine. We'll do it at my house."

The tone of her voice sounded like, "Your funeral," but he decided to ignore it.

After school, he went to her house with her. She stared at him as they walked. Finally, he groaned. "What?"

She shrugged. "You're cute."

He smiled, confused. "Thanks?"

She nodded. "You're my boyfriend," she said matter-of-factly.

He froze. "What? No I'm not!"

She glared at him. "Did you just turn me down?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just turned you down."

She huffed. "So you don't think I'm pretty?"

He blinked. _Huh? _"It's not that, I just think you're mean!"

She shrugged. "So? I'm hot!"

He rolled his eyes. "Just let it go."

She crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

The rest of the walk was silent.

Finally, they arrived at her house. He was surprised to see her take a deep breath before opening the door. It was like she was afraid of her own home.

They walked inside. The first thing he noticed was how dark it was. All of the windows were covered, and none of the lights were on, except one small table lamp.

The next thing he noticed was the smells: Alcohol, dirt and sweat.

Then, his eyes adjusted to the lights, and he saw beer bottles on the floor. And a man standing in the doorway to one of the rooms, glaring.

"Who is this, Jade?"

Beck watched her cringe." This is Beck. He-"

"He's not your boyfriend, is he?" The man slurred, "He seems too handsome for someone like you."

Beck winced. Suddenly, Jade was starting to make sense to him.

She hesitated. Beck considered for a split second, before stating, "Actually, Sir, I am her boyfriend."

The man looked at him as if he'd just sprouted a second head. "Why? She's uglier than a…" He trailed off, and Beck could tell that he was trying to gather his slightly scattered thoughts.

Beck shrugged. "Well, _I _think she's beautiful." He placed a hand on her shoulder protectively.

The man shrugged. "Whatever."

Jade grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him upstairs, calling over her shoulder, "Bye, Daddy."

Beck followed. He was surprised when they ended up in an attic.

She waved to a bean-bag, before saying, "Sit."

He obediently sat. She walked over to a computer he hadn't noticed before, cut it on, and walked back over to him.

He realized that the mask she usually wore to school was gone. She was nervous, uncertain. She sat down across from him. He simply waited. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "Thanks, for…"

He waved it off. "Don't thank me. I meant what I said. I'm your boyfriend. That means that you're going to have to go on dates with me, go to the dances with me, and, occasionally, kiss me." He smiled at her. She smirked. "I think I can manage that."

She crawled over to him, and pressed her lips against his. They stayed like that for a few moments, before finally he pulled away. She frowned. He chuckled and explained, "Schoolwork."

She pouted. Apparently, she had already figured out that bullying him wouldn't be a good idea.

He laughed out loud at that. Jade West, pouting because he wouldn't kiss her. Not a sight he ever thought he'd see.

She huffed. He kissed her forehead. "Later." He promised. She sighed dramatically. "Fine…"

When they went to school on Monday, everyone asked why he had decided to go out with _her. _He glanced at her before joking, "You honestly think I had a choice?"

She looked at him, surprised. He winked at her. _Your secret's safe with me._

She smiled at him. _Thanks._ Then she turned to the audience. "No way. Now, shoo. Scatter. LEAVE!"

The group quickly obeyed.

He squeezed her hand before saying, "Class time." She nodded. "Time to put up with Sikowitz drinking coconuts again."

He frowned. "What is it with him and coconuts, anyway?"

She shrugged. "He says the milk gives him visions…"

The two laughed, and walked into the classroom together. Just before she sat, she pulled him in for a quick kiss.

He whispered as she sat, "Behave."

She shrugged. "Maybe."

He shook his head. _Still the same old Jade…Except now she has me. And I have her._

**A/N: So, there you have it-My explanation. Review and let me know what you think? Please?**


End file.
